1
by Pandora Ishikawa
Summary: Xel/Lina. A songfic.


911  
Wyclef Jean and Mary J. Blige  
  
  
*If death comes for me tonight  
I want you to know that I love you  
And no matter how tough I wouldn't dare  
Only to you I would reveal my tears  
So tell the police I ain't home tonight  
Messin' around with you is gonna get me life  
But when I look into your eyes  
You're worth that sacrifice*  
  
Xelloss sat on the chair by the window, drinking a glass of wine, looking outside the window, as a certain flame-haired sorceress lay on the grass, to watch the stars. He winced. Why did he constantly think of her? What was happening to him? This was supposedly impossible to someone like him! He was mazoku! What was this? He can't possibly...  
  
He clenched the wineglass in his hand. He felt it break slowly, tearing his "human" skin. Not a single drop of blood coming out. Yes. He was still mazoku. He felt a cold chill go through him, as he remembered something he had heard Zelgadiss say.  
  
"Like there IS such a thing as 'love.' All it is, is a form of insanity. When you can't live without someone, that's nothing more than dependency. Really. For you to have such notions, Amelia, is unadvisable."   
  
To think that he might just be in that sorry state. Dependency. Well.. it must be, as mazoku can't love, supposing there was such a thing, as the chimera had stated, eloquently, that there was not.  
  
He would probably miss her brainers, and her dragon slave, and the fear that he feeds on when anyone she cares about is about to die. Or when she's about to send someone to oblivion. That's what he'll miss.  
  
Of course, her laughter's pretty nice. And her smile. And the greed that fuels the smile. And the selfishness that fuels the greed, that fuels the smile. And the way her eyes light up when she smiles.  
  
The eyes that light up when her smile is fueled by greed, and greed, fueled by selfishness. No wonder he's attracted to her. She's so negative.   
  
But her heart is great. No matter how illogical it would be to keep her friends alive, she would go to any length, just to do so. How interesting she was!   
  
Intelligent. Gifted with aptitude in the magical arts. Beautiful.  
  
Ah, yes. That was his Lina. His little Lina, whom he adores.   
  
And just a few nights ago, he was ordered to do anything to convince her to become a mazoku, even to use this non-existent thing called 'love,' if he must, and if all else fails, to kill her.  
  
How in the name of badness was he supposed to do that?  
  
*If this is the kind of love that my mom used to warn me about  
Man, I'm in trouble  
I'm in real big trouble  
If this is the kind of love that the old folks used to warn me about  
Man, I'm in trouble  
I'm in real big trouble  
I need y'all to do me a favor*  
  
She cared for him, this he knew, but not even all the treasure in the would convince her to throw away her humanity. Not even all the power. Not even this non-existent thing called "love." Because it is this "love" which she has for her life and mortality, that would refuse the whole idea of turning into a mazoku like him.   
  
Well...it wasn't so bad. He was really going to miss her, this human, Lina Inverse. If he didn't kill her, someone else will. And that someone, or "something" might not be as merciful as he to give her a painless death. He might as well get it over with. He looked at her again.  
  
How, indeed, was he going to do it?  
  
He didn't think he could do it. Lina...  
  
His head started to throb. Damn.  
  
He watched her intently, taking in every detail of her smiling face, that looked up at the stars.  
  
Moonlight, shining on her hair, making it more rich and luxurious.  
  
How was he to destroy such an exquisite creature?   
  
He could almost imagine how sweet her lips would taste. How soft and pliant...  
  
How smooth her skin would be. How wonderful it would be just to bury his head in her hair.  
  
  
Could it be that...? NOOOO!!! IT CAN'T BE!!!!  
  
The throbbing in his head intensified, as he saw a dark figure move toward Lina, and sat beside her. He felt a deep rage. How dare she make him feel this way!...he couldn't understand...confused...the chimera...talking to her...thinking the same things...He loved her, the chimera did...damn him!...but even the chimera was struggling...damn him...Lina was his!!!...  
  
Suddenly he sat up and stood. If only to be free of this hateful feeling of...Dependency, he would destroy her. Tonight. But not after...  
  
But that was a secret! ~.^  
  
*Someone please call 911  
Tell them I just been shot down  
And the bullet's in my heart  
And it's piercing through my soul  
Feel my body gettin' cold  
Someone please call 911  
The alleged assailant  
Is my lover  
And she shot me through my soul  
Feel my body gettin' cold*  
  
Lina was combing her hair by the window. The stars were out tonight, and it had been fun talking to Zel. She just wished that...but she shouldn't. Wouldn't that be disastrous? Falling in love with the trickster priest. A mazoku who cannot love. HAH. That would probably be the stupidest thing she could ever do. But it would be nice to just...put her arms around him. Or kiss him. But what would that feel like? Would it be warm?...  
  
"Ah. But you know I would happily oblige you, should you ask, my Lina." She heard a soft voice speak.  
Her heart beat fast. He was here! She turned to find him walking out of the shadows, toward her, staring at the floor.   
  
"You wouldn't know how many times I've thought of the same thing, Lina. My dear, sweet Lina."  
  
She looked at him intently, as he raised his glance to hers, showing eyes, open, staring at her intensely. And for once, he had called her by her name, without the usual attachment. She trembled slightly, as he walked closer to her, closer, until their noses almost touched.  
  
"And that's not all I think of. Wouldn't you know? I think about you all the time, Lina."  
  
She held her breath.  
  
"And would you know, I'm not even going to wait for you to ask."  
  
He held her face lovingly in both hands, and pressed his lips to hers, as he closed his eyes. Mmmmm...this felt sooooo good. He felt her respond shyly, which gave him a slight feeling of satisfaction. He felt her push him slightly, and he obliged. He looked at her flawless face, and saw her eyes.  
  
She was looking at him in distress.   
  
"Why are you doing this, Xelloss?" she asked softly.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" he asked, in return.  
  
"Because I want to know if you did this because you wanted to, and not because you were told to."  
  
"My, dearest, Lina. Don't you know by now?"  
  
"Answer me, Dammit!"  
  
He put his arms around her. He knew that if he was going to kill her, he had better do it now. But...  
  
"The truth, Lina? Is that what you need? There are so many versions of it I can tell you, though I shouldn't. Please tell me. At this point, I'm already damned."  
  
Yes. The throbbing had returned and it was almost unbearable. But he continued.  
  
"Please, just tell me you'll agree to come with me to meet my master. To turn into one of us."  
  
"Why, Xelloss? Why?" but she already knew why.  
  
"I don't want to kill you, Lina...Dammit. I don't think I can..." he smiled sheepishly and laughed a little laugh.  
  
"I don't think I can. Lina...don't you understand? I...I...Ah, but what use is it?"  
  
*So cold  
Sometimes I feel like I'm a prisoner  
I think I'm trapped here for a while  
And every breath I fight to take  
Is as hard as these four walls I wanna break  
I told the cops you wasn't here tonight  
Messin' around with me is gonna get you life  
But everytime I look into your eyes  
Then it's worth the sacrifice*  
  
"Is it really such a bad thing, to love me, Lina? For something that, according to the chimera, is non-existent, this is getting me in a lot of trouble."  
  
The pain was intensifying. Yet, he held on to her, as if his life depended on it.  
  
"Because, I love you, Lina."  
  
He screamed. Lina stared in horror, as he thrashed about in her room. What was happening to him? She felt her heart stop. She stood up, and felt herself chant slowly...  
  
*If this is the kind of love that your mom used to warn you about  
Man, we are in trouble   
You're in real big trouble   
If this is the kind of love that the old folks used to warn me about   
I'm in trouble   
I'm in real big trouble  
You got anything to say, girl?*  
  
How can she do this?...after she was done, he would surely die. As would a part of her...  
  
"Silence in the wind...song of the soul...return to the shell...which was once your own..."  
  
He slowly fell down to the floor. No longer in his black priest garment, but that which resembled the dragon elder Milgazia's.  
  
She laid his head on her lap, and stroked his hair. He gave her a sad smile.  
  
"Ah. So you figured it out. We were enchanted to always obey our maker. Only by returning our soul, shall we be freed. That, or die. In my case, both. In a few hours, my body will age. And I will die, My beloved Lina. Die before it starts aging, but know this. I will love you for eternity. The soul never dies, Lina. I will be seeing you. When? Well...sore wa himitsu desu!" he whispered, as he wagged a finger slowly.  
  
"Ja. Lina, my love. Remember me." He said, one last time, as he closed his eyes, and passed away.  
  
*Someone please call 911  
Tell them I just got shot down  
And it's piercing through my soul  
Feel my body getting cold  
Someone please call 911  
The alleged assailant  
Was my lover  
And she shot me through my soul  
Feel my body getting cold*  
  
END.   



End file.
